wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Penumbra (BDK)
a good majority of the code is taken from Heliosanctus's Testing Wiki, hope you don't mind, im bad at coding so i just cobbled a bunch of code together because im too lazy to learn, sorry about that please tell me if im guilty of code theft. People Credited for Code: Heliosanctus because rn i only have quotes but im working on it ;w; "I betrayed many for my own damn selfish reasons. I miss Barbeque. I miss Corvus. And I miss Cu Sith. Did I say I miss Barbeque...I miss her so much!" |} ---- Penumbra is an odd Hybrid Hating dragon. He is an animus with very many negative curses. Appearance ---- "No matter how you say it, im a horrible dragon, who didn't deserve the lack of punishment I got, no matter how much it still tears me up inside." ~Penumbra |} ---- Penumbra looks to be mostly Nightwing. His scales seem as if not for distant Icewing heritage, they would have been blacker than any night. However, his scales are dusted over with a hardly-visible white, so translucent, it almost isn't there. He has a large series of scars on his sides. They seem to never clot, oddly enough, thus he has dark red stains down his scales. His eyes are a dark, nearly black, blue. Personality "I feel horrible for what I did, and truly, im sorry, but I can't fix or redeem what I did. So oddly enough, I won't even try, just let me fall back into guilt. The punishment there is enough." ~Penumbra Penumbra...could be told as a coldhearted monster with little to no redeeming traits, but that...is not true. Penumbra is breaking. He's broken. He's not secure about himself and his choices and holds many feelings of remorse in his thoughts. He misses his son, Sulfuric. He misses his half-brother, Corvus, and he misses Cu Sith, his nephew. He misses Barbeque. And most of all, he regrets his choices. However, he didn't learn very much from his mistakes. He still loathes hybrids and sees them as mistakes, to which he only fell out of line with his hatred once, leading to Sulfuric, which leads to mild self-hatred. Penumbra is unhappy, that is no mystery. He calls himself ??? because of this. He does not want others to know who he is. History "Barbeque was beautiful. I miss her, and I shouldn't have hurt her in the first place. I wish I hadn't messed up so badly. If I hadn't, i'd still have her. I wish I still did. But she was a hybrid. I do not love hybrids. But I learned that Hybriza only had the worst intentions. Hybrids are mistakes, yet do not deserve to die." " ~Penumbra Penumbra wasn't always a jerk. He lived a very normal life but started out boring. He was rose in a household of dragons who hated hybrids. His life turned when he met a Hybrid Hatred group, titled Hybriza. Hybriza hired him at a mission to kill a Sandwing-Skywing hybrid, Barbecue. Unfortunately, he entered an ill-advised relationship with her in order to seduce her, which eventually became real, which proved to be surprisingly long-lived until Penumbra came out as hating hybrids. He stopped loving Barbecue, as she was a hybrid, and found out he was an animus. He had a son, Sulfuric. Sulfuric was hatching when Penumbra acted on his mission and enchanted a spear to kill Barbecue. Barbecue snapped the spear in the nick of time. The magic flowed back to Penumbra's talons. Barbecue cast him out and shielded Sulfuric from the horrible world he lived in. Penumbra silently left in the snowing sky. He took the moment where nobody could see him, and cut three deep gashes into his side, and enchanted them to bleed forever, yet never kill him, and so the snow was stained red where he walked, a grim reminder of what he did, and how it tears him apart, so he caused himself the same pain that he had given Barbecue. He then tried to run from his mistakes, a futile attempt. He hid his name, he painted his scales and imitated a different voice and accent. Then, he found Barbecue again. He washed away his paint, revealed his name, and didn't imitate a new voice. He came clean to Barbecue on how he was hurt by his decisions. Barbecue never forgave him and left him. Soon, she came back with a young dragon. Sulfuric, his son. Sulfuric showed prominent disdain towards Penumbra, and Penumbra feared he had ruined his reputation with Sulfuric and Barbecue. He left, not wanting to admit how horrible he was. And that leads us to now, he's sad and stopped trying to hide his fear, but he hid his name. He does not want to admit his fears and mistakes to this day. But he does. He died in a fire he caused while attacking Hybriza, taking it down with him. He started in the snow, and he died in the fire. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Merchant)